The invention generally relates to hollow posts and drivers therefor and, more particularly, to a combination post and insertion tool which supports the post and transmits the impacts from a hammer during insertion of the post (driving of the post) into the ground.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.